Just A Bet (Raura) Love Story
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: This story is about This guy named Ross Lynch.He had money,popularity,Hey! he was even the president of His Dad's Famous Company.But what happened when He & His bestfriends Cole make a bet about Ross making A nerdy girl Like Laura fall in love with him &...Having sex with him? Will he actually fall in love? Will he win the bet or Lose? Find out in Just A Bet (Raura) Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**_Cole's P.O.V: _**  
**_Well Right now I'm waiting for my Best Friend Ross to come out from cooking he's spending time with his girlfriend Selena Gomez,Yea as is a total 's the most popular kid here at this high school so he pretty much gets all the girls he since his dad owes one of the most important company ever._**

Ross:*comes out his class*

Cole:Hey,what took you so long ?

wants us to do a project and she paired me up with that Marano girl. *Rolls his eyes*

Cole:*Starts laughing*I told you not to take cooking you're stuck with that nerd.

Ross:Well i did it to meet girls.

Cole:*starts laughing*Well how's that working out for you.*Pats Ross' back & starts laughing*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School Bell Rings~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ross:Let's just go to Class.*They Leave to class*

* * *

_**Debby's P.O.V:**_  
_**Ughh what's taking Laura so long to come out of cooking class !? Anyways,we're already late for class so whatever.**_

Laura:*comes out her class*Hey Debby

Debby:Hey what took you so long ?

Laura:I was talking to teacher about this project we have to do.

Debby:Oh 's the project about ?

Laura:I'll tell you later because we're late for class.*They leave to class*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AfterSchool With Ross & Mark~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mark(Ross' Dad):*looking at his office*

Ross:*puts his hand on Mark's shoulder*Dont worry Dad.I'm gonna take care of this can trust me.

Mark:*smiles*I know i are my only son & now the new president of this company.

Ross:*smiles*So Mom told me today you're hiring a Secretary for me.

is gonna interview the girls.

Ross:Ok good *smiles*

Mark:Ross,I dont want Dallas to pick a secretary that's just beautiful so you can date This very serious.

Ross:*sighs*Fine.I'll tell Dallas *leaves*

Mark:*smiles*He's gonna do good.I know it *leaves*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Laura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Laura:*waiting for her name to be called**thinks:I hope i get this job.I really need the everything will go well*

Dallas:Laura Marano & Demi Lovato please come in. *goes inside his office*

Laura/Demi:*walks in Dallas's Office & sits down*

Dallas:Ok so let's start with you do you do ?

Demi:Well my Bff Selena told me come to here so i was recommended by her.I been studying to be a secretary for 6 months now.

are you single,married,divorced ?

Demi:I'm divorced right now. *winks at Cole*

Dallas:*smiles* about you Laura ?

Laura:Well I been studying Secretary for one year.I worked in Bank of America.I also worked in many other banks as you can see by my files *gives Dallas her files*

Dallas:*looking through the papers*It's what languages do you two speak ?

Demi:English & Spanish *smiles*

Laura:I speak English,Spanish & French.

Dallas:Ok you two may leave

Laura/Demi-*gets up & walks toward the door*

Dallas:Um wait,you stay.

Laura:*thinking he's talking to her & smiles*

Dallas:No not you .I meant .

Demi:Ok then i'll stay *sits door & smiles*

Laura:*leaves home*

**-After A While-**

Dallas:*walks in Ross's Office* ,i have chosen as your secretary.

Ross:Lovato ? As in Demi Lovato.

Dallas:Yes 's Hot !

Ross:Ok but Demi is Selena's Bff. I cant hire Demi as my secretary because then she'll answer all my private calls & she'll have my private plan 't there someone else better than Demi ?

Dallas:Well there she's alittle ugly & nerdy.I know you dont like girls like her.

Ross:How bad can she be ? And as i promised my dad,I'm gonna take this job serious.

Dallas:Ross,this girl isn't very presentable & As your dad always saids "This Company has to be well & everyone has to always be presentable"

Ross:Ok Just Call the girl & Demi to come I'll decide.

Dallas:Ok *leaves*

Ross:Ughh time to get back to work *starts doing paperwork*

-With Laura-

Laura:*walks in her house*Hi Mom

Mandy(Laura's Mom):Hey was the job interview ?

Laura:Alright i guess,They said they'll call but i know they wont *sits down in a chair*

Mandy:Why sweety ?

Laura:There was a prettier girl that also got interview with me & I think she's gonna get the job.

Mandy:Sweetheart just because someone is prettier than you doesnt mean she'll get chosen because of her dont worry about it Sweety *kisses her forhead & leaves to her room*

Laura:*sighs*I hope you're right.*cell phone rings & answers*Hello.

Dallas:Hello Is this Laura Marano ?

Laura:Yes.

Dallas:I'm sorry for bothering you but we will like to see you at The "Lynch company" Tomorrow morning.

Laura:*shocked*Oh you *hangs up & smiles*I got the is The Best Day Ever !.

* * *

TBC EP 2 !


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy:*walks to the living room & Sees Laura smiling*Hey what so smiling ?

Laura:*Smiles*i got the want me to be there tomorrow morning.

Mand:But what about School ?

Laura:Mom,Tomorrow it's school.

Mandy:Oh where do i have this head ? *smiles*You're dad is gonna be so proud of you.

Laura:*smiles*Well I'm gonna call Debby & tell her *leaves to her room*

Mandy:*smiles & looks at a picture of her father*Thank you daddy for helping my girl.*smiles & goes to the kitchen to cook*

**-With Laura-**

Debby:*On The Phone*OMG,you got the job.

Laura:Yup.I'm so happy.

Debby:Well what company are you working for ?

Laura:The Lynch Company.

Debby:That's one of the most powerful company ever

Laura:Yea i dad is gonna be so proud *smiles*

Debby:Hey,isnt the guy you're working with in cooking class,last name is Lynch.

Laura:*rolls her eyes*Yea but that doesnt mean the company is his.

Debby:Yea you're are alot of Lynch out there,I dont think it's Him.

Laura:Yup.*Hears the door*Hey call you back my dad is here.

Debby:Ok Bye Laura *hangs up*

Laura:*leaves her phone on her bed & runs downstairs*Dad *hugs Billy*

Billy(Laura's Dad):Sweetheart *hugs her & then looks at her*Your mom told me you got a job in a company.

Laura:Well not in a Lych most powerful company ever.*smiles proudly*

Billy:*smiles*Well i'm very proud of you.

Laura:*smiles*Thanks dad.

Mandy:*Walks up to them*Well let's celebrate with some food i made

Laura/Billy:Ok *they all sit down to eat*

**-With Ross-**

Ross/Vanessa:*kissing*

Vanessa:*looks at Ross & smiles*You're awesome,you know that.

Ross:Of course i do.*smiles*Well how about if we continue this in my bedroom *winks at her*

Vanessa:*smiles*let's go *they go to Ross' Bedroom*

**-The Next Day,At The Lynch Company-**

Laura:*wearing a white shirt with a Very Long Blue skirt & White flats & With her nerdy Glasses*Um mom,there was no need for you to come with me

Mandy:I know but i wasnt gonna leave you company has alot of men & what if they would do something to you.I'm not gonna let them do anything to my little girl.

Laura:(Yea who's gonna go after Nerdy Laura especailly looking like this)Um ok mom.

Demi-*walks in wearing A gray short dress & With a gray purse*

Laura:(What is she doing here? I though i got the she looks better dress than me but whatever.)

Dallas:*walks outside*Demi Lovato & Laura Marano please come in *goes inside the office*

Demi:*smiles evily at Laura & goes walks in the office*

Mandy:Good luck sweety *kisses Laura's Forehead*

Laura:Thanks mom *walks in the office & sits down*

will be coming shortly.

Laura:(Omg i forgot to turn off my phone)*Starts looking for her phone in her purse*

Ross-*walks in*Sorry I'm late.

Laura:*Doesnt Notice Ross yet & puts her phone on silent*

Ross:*Looks at Demi*Hi (Hey isnt that Nerdy Laura from School.I have to act normal so i'll pretend i dont know her)*looks at Dallas*What's her name ?

Dallas:Laura Marano Sir.

Laura:*hears her name & looks up,See Ross*(OMG It's that Lynch guy from my school the one that's doign the project with think he knows who i am? I better act it cool because i really need this job)Good Morning Sir

,Um i been looking at each of your files & i talked to my dad.I want Demi to be my secretary.

Demi:Yay *smiles Big*

Laura:*frowns*

Ross:But Laura is gonna be my personal Secretary kindof like my assistant.

Laura:*smiles*Well Thank you .

Demi:*mad*But Ross,Why would you want to have two Secretary?

Ross:I got that handle 're gonna work on the phone calls that you will recieve at your front desk Laura will answer My private calls & take care of my private book.

Laura:*Trys not to smile*

Ross:Ok so Dallas Please show Demi her desk & Everyone back to and Please stay ?

Demi/Dallas:*leaves*

Ross:Ok since you're working for me,i want you to to take care of my private book *gives his private book to Laura:You have to protect this book like if it's your life.

Laura:Ok and About our project-

Ross:We're at work right now so we here we're gonna call me & We wouldnt take about School or that we know each it?

Laura:Yes *rolls her eyes*

Ross:Ok you can set your things up at the small office i gave you.*points to her office*

Laura:Ok *goes to her office*

Selena:*walks in wearing a white tank top & A black skirt with some 3 inch Heels & Her black purse*Hey

Ross:Hey Babe

Selena:I came to talk to you about come you gave your Private Book & let That Nerd*Points to Laura's Office* answer your private calls?!

Ross:(Uh I'm in BIG trouble)

* * *

TBC EP 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Selena:So are you just gonna stand there looking at me or answer me!

Ross:*whispers*Selena,She's right next door *points to Laura's Office*

Selena:I dont come she gets to answer your private calls & gets your private known Demi for 3 years now,And she's my best should trust her more then that Nerdy Girl.

Ross:Look Selena,I trust Demi but Laura has worked in many banks,She knows 3 languages & she's a A+ 's way better than Demi but i hired them both since Demi is your bestfriend & as my father saids "This Company has to be well & everyone has to always be presentable".

Selena:*sighs*So you hired Demi because she look presentable other than Laura.

Ross:*nods his head*Now just relax.

Selena:*smiles*I'm sorry I know how you have always been a player & i though since you didnt wnat to give your private book or let Demi answer your private calls then you must be having other girls.

Ross:Dont be silly.I only love you.*kisses her*

Selena:Only me? Not Jessica Vinals Or Hilary Duff Or Even Cassidy Morgan?

Ross:What, They're all girls from the past even Cassidy.I Only Love you *kisses her*

Selena:*kisses him back*

**-With Laura-**

Laura:(Ok Ross' girlfriend is ready loud & Wow Ross had alot of girlfriends in the , My office is all clean & ready for work)

**~~Phone Rings~~**

Laura:*answers*Good Morning,The Lynch Company.

?:Hello,I'm looking for Ross he there ?

would like to speak to him?

Cassidy:Cassidy Morgan.

Laura:(Wait isnt Cassidy Morgan one of his ex)Um yea,Just give me a moment.*puts the phone on hold & goes to Ross' Office*Excuse me .

Ross:Yes Laura?

Laura:Um there's someone who will like to talk to you on the phone.

Ross:Ok who?

Laura:Um well Its's Um.

Selena:Are you gonna say who or Not! *Rolls her eyes*

Ross:Um Selena do you mind if you leave so i can continue working?

Selena-*smiles*Sure you need me I'll be in my office*kisses Ross & leaves*

Ross:Ok so who wants to talk to me on the phone?

Laura-Cassidy Morgan Sir.

Ross:WHAT !

Laura:That's why i didnt want to say her name out loud sir.

Ross:Um Ok she still on the phone?

Laura:Yes she's on Hold right now.

Ross:Ugh what to do? *starts walking around*

Laura:May I ask why are you so nervous sir?

Ross:Well Cassidy use to be my girlfriend when i was with Selena.

Laura-So you're affair.

Ross:Yea.I dont Want Selena to find though Cassidy was just a old girlfriend.

Laura:Well I'll tell Cassidy you're in a meeting.

Ross:Ok.

Laura:*goes to the office & goes on the phone*Hello Are you still there?

Ross There or not?

Laura:i'm sorry but he's in a meeting right i can leave him a message if you like.

Cassidy:Ok tell him to call me because if he doesnt I'll tell selena EVERYTHING *hangs up*

Laura:*goes to Ross's Office*Ok she left a message.

Ross:Ok saying?

Laura:She wants you to call her or she'll tell Selena EVERYTHING then she hanged up.

Ross:Ok I'll call her later *sits in his desk & starts doing paper work*

Laura:*About to leave*

Ross:Laura

Laura:*turns around*Yes sir

Ross:*smiles*Thanks.

Laura:*smiles*You're welcome *goes to her office*

**-During Lunch Break-**

Laura:*waiting for the elevator*

?:*walks up to her*Hey,you're new here right ?

Laura:yea I'm Laura.

where are you going?

Laura:To is lunch Break right?

you want you can join me & my 're at this restaurant we always go to during lunch breaks.

Laura:Um 's go.

Ariel:Ok *they go on the elevator then leave to the restuarnt*

**-At The Restaurant-**

Ariel:*sees her friend & walks over to them with Laura*Hey Guys,This is my friend 's new at the this is Melanie,Emily,& Ashley*

Melanie/Emily/Ashley:Hi

Laura:*smiles*Hi.

**-After A While-**  
Melanie:So you go to school with Ross?

he doesnt like talking about it.

Emily:Well that's is just sooo cutee.

Ariel:Yes he is! i use to go out with him.

Emily:Yea me too.

Laura:So he goes out with every girl at the company?

Melanie:well he hasnt asked me out yet & I'm not letting 's Just A player.

Emily/Ariel:A very Cute Player.

Laura:I agree with Melanie,Ross is a player.

?:*walks up to them*Hey Laura.

Laura:Oh Hey.

?:Hey i wanted to ask you this for a long time & do you want to go a party tonight with me & My friends?

Laura:Um well I dont know if my parents would let me.

?:Well at least try to convince them..We been neightbors for 1 year already & i wanna get to know you.

Laura:Well...

* * *

TBC EP 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

Laura:Well I'll see what i can do Zac *smiles*

Zac:Cool,Just call me if anything *winks at her & leaves*

Ashley:OMG he's soo cute.

i was you,I would just say yes.

Laura:Well My parents are kidnof overprotected so i have to get their permission first.

Melanie:Well if your parents say yes then Call me 'll help you get ready for your date.

Laura:Aww thanks girls.

Emily:*checks her watch*Well lunch break is over.

Ashley:Let's go Girls *They All Pay & Goes Back to The Company*

**-With Ross & Cole-**

Cole:I cant believe you got us in the most fanciest restaurant have to make a reserveation like 4 years ago.

Ross:Well we can thank Laura for this.

in Nerdy Marano.

Ross:Yup she's my secretary now.

Cole:Wow but i though you liked pretty girls.

Ross:I do but Laura is more focus on her work than the other girls that's why i hired her.

Cole:Well what happened with Cassidy Morgan?

Ross:I called her & i had to chill her 's such a pain.

Cole:I told you not to have a affair with her *drinks his soda*

Ross:I should have ,Wanna go to the nightclub tonight? I wanna get my mind off work.

Cole:Sure.

Ross:Ok cool.

**-Later That Day,With Laura-**

Laura:*walks in her house*Hi Mom.

Mandy-Hey was your first day of work?

Laura-Not so bad.I became friends with 3 coworkers.

Mandy-Awww that's great And Debby is in your came like 5 minutes ago.

Laura:Ok mom.*about to leave*Oh mom,Tonight i have a party i was invited to & i wanted to know if i can go.

Mandy:Not if you're going with people me & your father havent met.

Laura:(Ughh if i tell my mom it's Zac,She or my dad wont let me is like the bad boy of the neighborhood)Actually I'm going with Debby,That's why she came.

Mandy:Oh then you can go.

Laura:Thanks mom *hugs Mandy & Goes upstairs*Hey Debby.

Debby:Hey i overheard your convo with your mom.I didnt know we're going to a party.

Laura-Well i had to lie.*Sits on her bed*Zac Efron invited me to a party.

Debby:Hottie Efron! Omg then of course i'll help you with your lie.

Laura:*smiles* Friends from work are gonna help me get ready so we have to go to your house or then my mom will know I'm not going with you to a party.

some clothes & We're out.

Laura:k *takes some of her clothes & shoes & goes downstairs*Mom,I'm leaving.

Mandy:Already? It's 5 p.m.

Laura:Yea but i'm going to Debby house & get ready there then we'll both leave to the party.

Mandy:Ok sweetheart.*kisses Laura's Forhead*Remember be safe.

Laura:*smiles*I will *leaves with Debby*

Mandy:*looks at the picture of her dad &smiles*Laura is growing up & I'm proud of protect her daddy *smiles*

**-With Laura & The Girls-**-

Melanie/Ariel/Ashley/Emily:*walks in Debby's Room*Hey.

Laura:Hey girls,This is my bestfriend Debby.

Debby:Hi.

Laura:Debby,This is Melanie,Ariel,Ashley & Emily.

Melanie/Ariel/Ashley/Emily:Hey.

Ariel:Ok so Laura,Is that what you're gonna wear?

Laura:*wearing her nerdy glasses,A white T-shirt & A Long blue Skirt & White Flats*Yup *smiles*

Emily:Ok Not gonna happen.

Laura:Ok i know what you guys are i have to wear these long skirts.

Debby:It's Kindof a promise she did with her mom.

Melanie:Ok fine we'll leave your skirt but we have to change your shirt & Shoes.

Laura:Fine.

Ashley:Time for work girls *smiles*

**-With Zac-**

Cindy:*kissing Zac & pulls away*Wait i still dont understand why you're going to the party with That nerdy ugly looking Marano chick.

Zac:Because we're gonna mess with her.I would never go out with a girl like I almost Briana & tell her to bring alot of milk & red paint.

Cindy:Kk *texts briana & then looks at Zac*So where were we?

Zac:Oh i think here*kisses Cindy*

* * *

TBC EP 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel:*looks at Laura &smiles*You better now.

Laura:*wearing A Black Skirt,White shirt & Her White heels.*I dont know guys.I feel weird without my glasses or my flats.

Melanie:You look anything you can have your glasses in your purse.

Emily:Yea.

Laura:*smiles*Thanks.I guess i'll call Zac now.

Debby:Here*gives Laura her cellphone*

Laura:*calls Zac*

Zac:*checks Caller Id & then answers*Hello.

Laura:Hey Zac,It's Laura.

Zac:Hey what did your parents say?

Laura:They said i can i'm at Debby's House right now.

Zac:Ok I'll go pick you in 5 minutes.

Laura:Ok Bye *hangs up*He's gonna be here in 5 minutes *smiles*

Ashley:*looks at Laura*I sill think we should cut that Skirt alittle bit.

Laura:Um No I'm good.

Debby:Come on Laura,At least alittle bit.

Laura:*sighs*Fine.

Ariel:*starts cutting Laura's Skirt alittle bit*

**-With Zac-**

Zac:*waiting for Laura*Ughh how long will that nerd take?

Laura:*comes outside *

Zac-*looks at Laura in shocked*

Laura:*gets on Zac's car & smiles*Hey.

Zac:Hey you look different *smiles*

Laura:Thanks my friends gave me a make over.

Zac:*smiles*Ready to go.

Laura:Yea *smiles*

Zac:Starts driving*

Ariel/Melanie/Ashley/Emily/Debby:*looking through the window & smiles*

Debby:She's gonna have the best night of her life *smiles*

Melanie:*smiles*Laura deserve 's awesome!

Ariel:Well what do we do while we wait for her?

All:MOVIE TIME ! *They start watching Titanic*

**-With Ross & Cole-**

Ross:*Walking in the Nightclub*This party is awesome.

Cole:Yea! Hey look It's DALLAS !

Dallas:*walks over to them*Hey guys.

is A awesome party!

any stranger can just come but me & my friend Zac made this party.

are you guys celebrating?

Dallas:We're putting a prank on this ugly girl my friend Zac was talking about

Cole:Woah.

Dallas:Yea once she thinks Zac is gonna kiss her,We're gonna let the bucket of paint & Milk to fall.

Ross:Wow kindof harsh.

Dallas:yea but party *starts dancing*

Ross:*sees some cute girls*Yea see ya'll *walks over to them*

**-With Laura & Zac-**

Laura/Zac:*walks in*

Laura:*looks around*Wow cool party.

's dance *they start dancing*

**~~~After A While~~~**

Laura:*laughing & sits down*Wow your friend is very funny.

Zac:Yea Marvin is super cool.

Laura:*smiles & starts drinking alcohol*This Party is awesome.

Zac:*smiles*And you still dont know about the Huge Surprise.

Laura:Cool I love surprises *smiles*

**~~~Slow Song Plays~~~**

Zac:May i have this dance?

Laura:*smiles*Of course. *They start slow dancing*

Dallas:*looks at Zac*

Zac:*Winks*

Dallas:*Goes up to the Dj & Gets the mic*Hey everybody.

**~~~Everyone Looks At Dallas~~~**

Dallas:As everyone knows me & My friend Zac planned this person & We'll this person was about Playing a joke on this girl.

Laura:*Confused & Whispers to Zac*What is this about?

Zac:*smiles*You'll see.

Dallas-Now everyone Welcome the biggest Nerd MARANO !

Laura:*shocked*What?

Ross:(Did He Just Say Laura Marano?) *Looks toward Laura's way*

Laura:*trying to hold back her tears*I cant believe you would do this to me Zac.

Zac:Sorry babe but you're not leaving without your surprised.*Looks at Dallas*Hit it.

Dallas:*about to hit the button to let the bucket of Paint & Milk fall*

Ross:(Oh No.I cant let this happen)*Runs over to Laura & Pushes Laura out of the way*

Dallas-*Pushes the button & the milk with Paint falls all over Zac*

Zac:*mad*What The Hell!

**~~~Everyone Starts Laughing~~~**

Ross:*On Top of Laura*

Laura:*opens her eyes & sees Ross*Hi.

Ross:Hey.

Laura:Um can you get off of me,you're kindof heavy *smiles*

Ross:oh yea Sorry *gets up & helps Laura up*

Laura:*looks at Zac*

Zac:*mad & walks away*

Ross:Let me take you home.

Laura:It's no need Ross.

Ross:Come ?

Laura:*smiles*Ok.*they leave*

Cole:*Sees Laura & Ross leaving together*(What Is Ross doing? Does he like Laura?!)

* * *

TBC EP 6 !


End file.
